


Do Not Open Until Christmas

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had already warned Harry a few times that sneaking a peek at his gifts would have dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Open Until Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> Written Dec 2012 for Snape_potter's Secret Snarry Swap and Starduchess. Thanks to Angela_snape and Badgerlady for the excellent help and advice.

Leaning against the wall, Severus watched as Harry's arse disappeared underneath the boughs of the twinkling tree. He shook his head as he'd already warned Harry a few times that sneaking a peek at his gifts would have dire consequences. He knew though, Harry wouldn't listen, and that the warning would only be considered an enticement to snoop. 

And he hadn't been wrong.

He smirked as a gasp came from the tree and it shook slightly as Harry backed out from under the branches, a small gift in his hands. The ribbons from the gift had begun winding through his fingers and up his arms. The silver, satiny strands made their way over his shoulders then split as they moved to encase the rest of his body.

Severus bit his lip as he watched Harry struggle in vain with the present and its creeper ribbons.

"Severus! Severus, help me!"

Severus arched a brow then pushed himself off the wall. Nonchalantly, he walked into the room, arching a brow as he looked down at Harry. The ribbons had slithered down his chest, crisscrossing his nipples and wrapping around his back, all on top of his clothing. "You seem to find yourself in a predicament, Harry. I did warn you, didn't I?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. "You..." The ribbon cut off his protest sliding across his mouth.

Severus smirked. "Yes, me. Do you like your gift?"

Harry tried to spit the ribbon out and Severus gave into a small measure of pity and flicked his wand at Harry. Another swish and he eyed Harry with approval now that nothing covered him except the ribbon. Arching a brow, he waited for Harry's next protest.

Harry gasped in a breath as the ribbon slinked away from his lips. "Why am I naked?"

Severus shifted and let his robes sink to the floor. "Because I'm going to open _my_ gift now."

Harry laughed and wriggled as the ribbons bound about his stomach then encircled his cock. "Oh!" He bucked up into the constricting bands as they spiralled up his prick, wrapping it neatly with a bow just beneath the crown.

Severus looked over Harry as he sank to his knees, reaching out to stretch Harry in front of him. Bending over Harry, he slanted his mouth over Harry's as his hands smoothed over the satiny strips and teased the silken flesh between the ribbons.

Harry moaned and arched up to Severus's hands. "Please..."

Severus chuckled and murmured against Harry's lips. "Maybe. Perhaps I should leave you as is so you will learn your lesson."

"No! I'm sorry!" Harry writhed as the ribbons tightened around his cock, squeezing and releasing as Severus's fist stroked up the wrapped length. "Oh, Gods, please..."

Severus licked Harry's skin between the ribbons and drew him closer, arranging Harry's legs around him. With a tap of his wand against Harry's thigh, he murmured the spells he needed.

Harry gasped. "Yes!" He wrapped his legs around Severus's back, pulling him closer. "Feels so tight."

Another spell and Severus slicked himself with the slippery results, reaching between Harry's legs to tease and frig his arse. "Mmm, you certainly are that."

Harry gasped and tried to move closer to Severus's fingers. "Tease," he spat. "Got me all tied up and bothered and..."

With a rough shove, Severus entered Harry with one thrust. Harry howled and bowed up against him, and Severus gave him no time to adjust. He eased back then pushed in again, setting a slow, leisurely pace.

Harry cried out and rocked with Severus as best as he could, canting his hips with Severus as the ribbon continued to contract around his cock. He gasped as the ribbon moved back over his mouth then slid down to his throat.

Severus's eyes glittered as the ribbon wound around Harry's throat and gently squeezed. He kept his thrusts even and slow, rocking into Harry and keeping watch on his face. "Ready?"

Harry took a deep breath then nodded, waiting for the spell.

" _Suffoco!_ "

The word was hissed softly but the action carried out immediately. Harry moaned as the ribbon went taut around his throat and instantly he regretted the loss of air.

"Shh," Severus soothed and sped his strokes just a bit, concentrating on Harry's face and his movements. "It's only for a bit."

Harry nodded, watching Severus as his lungs began to burn.

" _Solvo!_ "

Air rushed in and Harry sucked in deep breaths then groaned out the exhalations. "Faster..." he demanded. "Do it again."

Severus smirked and snapped his hips once again giving Harry a moment to catch a breath before casting the spell.

The magic caught Harry on an expelling breath so he had no air to last out and spots almost immediately appeared before his eyes. A weak whine escaped and he stared frantically at Severus.

Severus adjusted himself and thrust faster into Harry, watching as Harry's awareness began to bleed from his eyes. With a shaking hand he pulled the bow on Harry's cock and whispered the release word.

Harry jerked when he heard the word and let go. His body arched under Severus's as he came, spilling semen over the ribbon and Severus's hand. A whimper leaked out of him as he went limp and Severus collapsed down on him.

The ribbons, slack as Severus, tangled in Harry's fingers as he wrapped his arms around Severus. He traced the contours of Severus's back, listening to him pant as he calmed from their activities.

"Happy Christmas," Harry murmured. "Lesson learned, Severus."

"Indeed." Severus paused then quietly answered. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"When can we do this again?"

Severus chuckled as his cleansing charm raced over them.

~ The End~


End file.
